Book With OneShot's
by ALTokio
Summary: Uma pequena compilação de várias histórias curtas da minha autoria.
1. The Girl Of Black Coat

**Cap.01 - **The Girl Of Black Coat

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Death Fic, Drama  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "A primeira vez que a vi foi quando tinha 5 anos, ela olhava de modo tranquilo com as mãos nos bolsos para o quarto da minha avó, que se encontrava internada no hospital, por estar doente. Olhava para como se estive-se á espera de algo..."

* * *

><p>A primeira vez que a vi foi quando tinha 5 anos, tinha cabelo longo, de cor castanho, vestia um casaco preto, com uma t-shirt branca por baixo, vestia jeans um pouco largas de cor preta, neles usava duas correntes no seu lado direito, os ténis eram pretos com atacadores de cor amarela, usava-os desabotoados, com a palada por cima dos jeans.<p>

Reparei que ela olhava de um modo tranquilo com as mãos nos bolsos para o quarto da minha avó, que se encontrava internada no hospital, por estar doente. Olhava como se estive-se á espera de algo, encontrava-me no corredor com a minha mãe que falava com uma enfermeira.

– Mamã – Disse – Quem é aquela rapariga vestida com casaco preto? – Apontado para ela.

Minha mãe olha mas não vê nenhuma rapariga com essa discrição.

– Quem? Akira.

Entretanto o doutor sai do quarto da minha avó e aproxima-se da minha mãe para falar.

– Akira meu querido, vai sentar-te com a senhora enfermeira ali, enquanto falo com doutor, está bem? – Dando-me um sorriso.

– Está bem mamã.

Fui sentar-me como a minha mãe disse, olhei outra vez para a entrada do quarto a minha avó e ela continuava ainda a olhar, mas nesse instante ela entra no quarto da minha avó, levantei-me rapidamente para ver o que ia fazer, devido a minha acção a enfermeira assustou-se. Quando olhei pela janela do quarto da minha avó, encontrava-se sozinha a dormir, reparei que o seu rosto expressava uma profunda tranquilidade.

– Mamã...- Disse quando, esta aproximava-se de mim com rosto um pouco entristecido - Porque que a avó está a sorrir em quando dorme? – Olhado para a minha avó.

A minha mãe aproxima-se ainda mais de mim.

– Como sabes Akira, a avó estava muito doente e...- Olhando pela a janela do quarto.

– Mas a avó não vai acordar? – Olhando para a minha mãe.

– Não meu querido. – Sorrindo-se com alguma tristeza para mim, poisando a sua mão na minha cabeça.

– Mas porque? – Disse confuso.

– Porque ela agora foi para um sitio melhor – Sorrindo-se agora como alguma felicidade olhando pela janela do quarto da minha avó.

Naquela altura fiquei confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por saber que a minha avó tinha ido para um sitio bem melhor.

No verão que fizera 10 anos os meus pais ofereceram-me um cachorrinho de raça de lavrador, este teve preste a ser abatido, por causa disso baptizei-lhe com o nome de Luck. Viemos a descobrir que Luck não era cem porcento saudável, tinha problemas respiratórios, mas apesar disso os meus pais decidiram ficar com ele, por ser simpático e carinhoso com todas as pessoas. Luck aos seis anos de idade e eu já com 15 anos, começou a ter as primeiras crises respiratórios. O veterinário disse-nos que o caso de Luck não tinha cura, então desde esse dia passamos a ter mais cuidado com ele. Hoje encontrava-se estendido á sombra de uma árvore no nosso jardim, observava-o, está relaxado. Entretanto foi á cozinha buscar o meu lanche, e quando voltei para junto dele...lá estava a rapariga do casaco preto a olha-lo com o seu olhar tranquilo.

Aproximei-me dela surpreendido.

– És tu... és a mesma rapariga daquela vez...

Ela voltou-se para mim e sorriu-se.

– Pois és mesmo a rapariga daquela vez! – Confirmando.

Ela olhou novamente para Luck e abaixou-se, passou a sua mão na cabeça dele suavemente.

– Descansa pequeno, agora está tudo bem.

Levantou-se e pões as suas mãos dentro dos bolsos de casaco olhando para Luck. Olhei-o este adormecerá e surpreendentemente expressava tranquilidade, como a minha avó.

– Afinal quem és tu? – Disse olhando para ela.

Ela olhou para mim e disse.

– Quando chegar a altura certa, tu saberás.

Fiquei confuso com a resposta dela.

– Akira, podes vir aqui um momento? – Disse a minha mãe dentro de casa.

– SIM, CLARO! – Num tom alto voltando-me na direcção da voz da minha mãe.

Quando olhei outra vez para Luck a rapariga já não lá estava, ainda olhei á volta, haver se a via, mas nada.

Nessa noite quando ia leva Luck á rua apercebi-me que estava na mesma posição desde da tarde, chamei-o, mas nada, achei estranho, então foi ai que apercebe que Luck morrera. Nesse momento comecei aperceber-me, quem era a rapariga realmente.

Os anos passaram, formei-me com o curso de medicina, conhecendo a minha mulher Yui que deu-me dois rapazes, Kojiro e Ruki e eles a mim deram-me dois adoráveis netos Akio e Hideo. Consegui torna-me o melhor médico tendo recebido um prémio de reconhecimento, a minha família nesse ano teve tanto orgulho de mim. Bons anos que se passaram, apesar de ter sofrido com a morte dos meus pais, a minha mulher e os meus filhos apoiar-me quando mais precisei e isso agradeço profundamente.

Hoje em dia estou reformado, tenho 89 anos, encontro-me internado no hospital, por terem diagnosticaram-me cancro no fígado aos 57 anos, desde então faço quimioterapia para poder prolongar um pouco a minha vida, mas mesmo assim a minha saúde já não é tão boa como dantes.

Hoje o dia está um radioso, também hoje a minha mulher, os meus filhos e netos vêem visitar. Estranhamente hoje sentia-me mais cansado que os outros dias. Olhei para tecto observando o vazio, já que era ainda cedo para as visitas. Fechei os meus olhos, quando de repente reparei numa rapariga.

– Mas...és...- Reconhecendo.

A rapariga entra no meu quarto, aproximando-se de mim. Reparei que ela não tinha envelhecido nem um pouco.

– Vejo que não envelhecer-te nem um pouco? – Rindo-me.

– Assim parece.

– Talvez isso é porque não envelheces? – Olhando para ela num tom baixo - Certo?

Ela sorriu-se para mim com olhar tranquilo.

– Vejo que já sabes quem eu sou.

Olhei-a no olhos com um pequeno sorriso durante algum tempo.

– Já está na minha hora? – Perguntei.

– Não, ainda não...- Olhando para mim -...vou conceder-te um tempo extra para que possas despedir-te dos teus familiares.

– Estou haver – Olhando para chão – Contudo...obrigada – Sorrindo-me para ela.

– Eu vou ficar cá fora á espera – Dirigindo-se para o corredor a observar-me pelo vidro, com olhar tranquilo.

A hora das visitas chegou, a minha mulher, meus filhos e netos viram visitar, falamos de todo, as vezes olhava pela janela do quarto e ela continuava a observa-me, á espera, tal igual como foi com a minha avó quando tinha 5 anos.

Uma enfermeira entrou no meu quarto dizendo que a hora das visitas tinham terminado, a minha família despediu-se de mim e eu deles.

A rapariga entrou no meu quarto, quando estes saíram do quarto e olhou para mim.

– Agradeço-te do fundo do meu coração. – Disse.

Ela sorriu-se.

– A tua avó também disse o mesmo, sabes.

Sorri-me.

– Gosto de conceder este tempo as pessoas para se despedirem-se.

– Então e aquelas pessoas que morrem inesperadamente, o que fazes? – Disse intrigado.

– Nesses casos não posso fazer, nada a penas fico triste.

– Triste? – Surpreendi-me.

– Sim, a morte não precisa de ser violenta, sabes... – Olhando para o chão – Gosto que seja tranquila.

– Percebo – Olhando para ela.

Suspirei, encostei-me á almofada pois sentia-me cada vez mais cansado.

– Acho que agora a minha hora está próxima...

A rapariga aproximando-se de mim, colocou a sua mão na minha testa suavemente como fizera com Luck.

– Não tenhas medo,...apenas descansa,...agora está tudo bem.

Comecei a sentir-me as pálpebras pesadas, fechei os olhos lentamente, a sua voz estava cada vez mais profunda até que deixei de ouvi-la. Quando voltei abri os meus olhos reparei que os meus filhos estavam a falar com o médico, a principio não percebia o que se passava.

– O que se passa? – Confuso.

Reparei que estava em pé e não deitado na cama, olhei a minha volta e surpreendi-me, porque a pessoa que encontrava-se na minha cama era eu mesmo, que expressava a mesma tranquilidade sem um traço de sofrimento como a minha avó e Luck.

Sorri-me.

– Esta na hora- Disse ela olhando para mim. – Vamos?

Olhei para minha família uma ultima vez, apesar de estarem de luto devido a minha morte, estavam felizes por não ter de sofrer mais.

Aproximei-me da rapariga e disse.

– Sim vamos.

Eu e a rapariga do casaco preto caminhamos juntos pelo corredor do hospital em direcção a entrada a onde a luz entrava brilhantemente.


	2. The Last Goodbye

**Cap.02 - **The Last Goodbye

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Géneros:<strong> Amizade, Drama  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "Ainda me lembro do dia em que conhecemos-nos..."

* * *

><p>Ainda te lembras de quando conhecemo-nos? Foi no dia 24 de Dezembro no dia de natal a onde vinhas embrulhado numa caixa de cartão com um papel muito colorido. Nesse altura tinha 8 anos, eras uma autêntica bola de pêlo de vários tons, de orelhas pontiagudas. Hoje ainda não sei porque baptizei-te como Kuro.<p>

Lembrei-me desse momento enquanto esperava na sala de espera do veterinário juntamente com outras pessoas.

– Sr. Hiro? – Diz uma das auxiliares.

– Sim. – Levantando-me.

A auxiliar encaminhava-me até ao consultório da doutora, que anuncia a minha presença.

Eu sempre soube que este dia ia chegar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Kuro tem hoje em dia 16 anos á três semanas atrás começou adoecer bastante com frequência o que não era normal. A doutora no próprio dia internou-o para poder estudar o seu caso melhor, mas até agora tem vindo a piorar.

Entrei no seu consultório, esta pede-me para sentar na cadeira, contou-me que a situação de Kuro era irreversível devido á sua idade, pois o vírus tinha alastrado-se muito rapidamente pelo seu fígado mas principalmente atingindo os seus rins, a doutora disse que tinha Hepatite Viral Canina e que agora era só uma questão de tempo. Sugeriu-me que o melhor talvez fosse abate-lo, mas eu é que tinha de tomar essa decisão.

Perguntei-lhe se podia vê-lo, a doutora respondeu-me sim, levou-me até ao quanto de Kuro, quando o vi nem parecia ele, estava tão magro, quase nem se mexia, ao ver-me abanou por poucos segundos a sua calda.

– Então campeão, como estás? – Fazendo festas na sua cabeça.

A sua expressão dizia-me que estava tranquilo, o que deixou-me bastante feliz, apesar de eu estar a sofre por dentro. Foi nesse momento que segui a sugestão da doutora, entra no quarto de Kuro para observa-lo Kuro.

– Tomou a decisão mais acertada, sr. Hiro. Acredite.

A doutora entretanto chama uma auxiliar ao quarto.

Abaixa-me ficando ao nível do olhar de Kuro.

– Obrigada por tudo, campeão. – Dando-lhe um beijo na sua testa.

Agradeci á doutora por tudo o que fez pelo o Kuro.

Nesse dia as lágrimas vieram-me aos olhos com muita frequência. Cada vez que entro em casa o silêncio torna-se mais familiar.

Muitas vezes olho para os sítios que costumavas frequentavas com alguma tristeza. Por vezes em breves momentos ouço o som das tuas patinhas no soalho da madeira, e de te ver no corredor, a entrares no meu quarto para ires deitar-te na minha cama.

Quando pego na tua moldura lembro-me daqueles tempos maravilhosos em que passamos juntos, bem como as brincadeiras malucas que fazia-mos, e quando desafiavas-me para elas ou daqueles momentos em que estava doente eras a minha companhia.

Agradeço-te por esses grandes momentos, campeão.

Tenho a certeza que agora estás em paz. Da próxima vez que recordar-me de ti, sorrirei. Porque eu sei que tu não queres ver triste, verdade?

Tenho a certeza absoluta que um dia, voltaremos a encontramos, não é campeão?

* * *

><p><em><strong>In memory<strong>_

R.I.P

**Snoopy:** 1995 - 2011


	3. Small moments that are gone

**Cap.03 - **Small moments that are gone...

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Géneros:<strong> Amizade  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "Pequenos momentos que recordamos com muita nostalgia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nostalgia<strong>_ _é sentimento de melancolia, abatimento profundo de tristeza, causado pela saudade de momentos que nos marcam._

Chamo-me Rei Mori, trabalho como Game Design, lembro-me que ontem chuvia a potes, como odiei esse o dia. Estava na hora de almoço e fui ao restaurante "Company" a onde se come bem e paga-se pouco, enquanto esperava pelo meu pedido olhava para o céu a contemplar as nuvens fabulosas, que faziam todo o tipo de formas de animais bem como de objectos. Adoro particularmente estas nuvens após a chuva, elas fazem com que eu fique nostálgica, muitas vezes...o que eu odeio, faz-me recorda-me pequenos momentos da minha vida que tive.

Hoje ao que parece é um desses dias, muitas vezes recorde-me de momentos únicos que tive na escola elementar e secundaria, com meus amigos, também como aquelas tardes de verão quando era mais pequena, até mesmo aqueles fim-de-semana quando ia brincar com os meus amigos do bairro até á hora do jantar, bons momentos.

Mesmo agora recordo do meu ultimo ano do meu curso, em que sentira saudades dos meus amigos que fizera no curso, apesar de também ter feito amigos na elementar e secundaria. Eles foram a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida, ainda hoje me lembro de algumas frases que diziam bem como de alguns tiques que tinham.

A todos eles agradeço do fundo do coração por esses preciosos momentos que tive com eles, será algo que nunca irai esquecer.

Apesar dos nossos caminhos se terem separado continuamos a falar-nos.  
>Reparei num grupo de raparigas com uniforme da escola, penso que eram da secundaria uma delas falava pelos cotovelos, a outra ria-se do que dizia e a outra falava ao telemóvel.<p>

Se me perguntassem se era capaz de repetir todo outra vez diria que sim as vezes que fossem precisas, mas com conhecimento que sei hoje, claro.

– Aqui tem. – Diz o empregado.

– Obrigada.

A medida que comia, veio-me á memória a minha professora da secundaria, ela teve sempre razão no que dizia, que os melhores momentos da nossa vida é vida escolar, na altura não percebia o que queria dizer, mas hoje percebo.

Após de almoçar e de pagar a conta, fui até ao jardim, gastar os meus últimos minutos de almoço, sentei-me a olhar outra vez para o céu.

Da próxima vez que ficar nostálgica esboçarei um largo sorriso para aqueles pequenos bons momentos, apesar de sentir uma leve saudade todas as vezes, pois são pequenos momentos que não voltam mais, e que recordarei com uma grande nostalgia.


	4. What It Means to Be Happy?

**Cap.04 - **What It Means to Be Happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Géneros:<strong> Amizade  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "Afinal, o que é a felicidade? O que significa ser feliz? Estas são perguntas que faço todos dias e todos os dias procuro uma resposta para elas."

* * *

><p>"Afinal, o que é a felicidade? E o que significa ser feliz?" Pergunto eu a mim mesma olhando-me ao espelho ainda meia ensonada. Esta são perguntas que faço todos dias e todos os dias procuro uma resposta para elas.<p>

– Ayaka despacha-te, vem tomar o pequeno-almoço.

– Ok, mãe desço já. – Vestindo o uniforme da escola.

Na cozinha dei os bons dias aos meus pais e eles a mim, enquanto comia pensava o que fazia os meus pais felizes, houve uma vez que perguntei a minha mãe, esta respondeu "Ter conhecido o maluco do teu pai e ter-te a ti como filha" sorrindo-se. A sua resposta intrigo-me um pouco, porque não conseguia entender o muito bem as suas palavras.

Ao acabar de comer despedi dos meus pais. A caminho da estação de comboios observava um jovem casal, pareciam felizes, isso relembrou-me de quando também namorava, aquele estado de espírito de felicidade que tinha quando espera com impaciência a minha cara metade, sorri-me com alguma ironia pois perguntava-me quanto tempo isso ia durar.

Em seguida o altifalante denuncia a chegada do comboio entro bem como jovem casal, por vezes olhava para paisagem em movimento e outras vez observava o jovem casal. Quando meu namoro acabou vi-me deprimida por vários dias. Mas o mais engraçado é que me lembrava dos momentos cómicos que tive-mos, como por exemplo daquela vez que ele entrou num concurso de donet e no final o que ganhou foi ficar uma semana em casa doente. O comboio parou e eu saio.

– Bom dia Ayaka – Diz uma voz feminina.

– Oi Ayaka – Diz uma voz masculina.

– Bom dia Fuu e Hisagi– Sorrindo-me.

– Vamos? – Diz Fuu.

– Sim.

Eu conheço a Fuu já vários anos andamos as duas sempre nas mesmas escolas desde a primaria. Foi ela quem me ajudou a sair do estado deprimida quando acabei o namoro. Eu diria que ela é o melhor remédio para a levantar o animo a qualquer um, isto por causa das situações mais hilariantes que tivemos juntas nos dois primeiros anos da elementar. A mais engraçada que tivemos foi quando tivemos de andar á "caça" dos sapos dos laboratórios de ciências que se tinham escapado das jaulas pela escola inteira.

Enquanto o Hisagi só conheci-o no ultimo ano da elementar é engraçado porque estamos os três na mesma turma pergunto-me se será coisa do destino. Entramos na escola, demos os bons aos nossos colegas de turma e sentamo-nos nas nossas respectivas carteiras pois o professor estava quase a chegar a aula para a começar.

A medida em que o professor dava a meteria continua a pensar nas resposta que encontrara na net para as minhas perguntas. Três das que encontrei fizeram-me pensar um pouco.

**A primeira resposta:** ter uma conta recheada.

**A segunda resposta: **ser o mais famoso.

**A terceira resposta: **ter objectos de valor.

Eu não sei bem se estás resposta sejam aquelas que ando á procura...

Após as aulas terminarem Fuu pergunta-me a mim e a Hisagi se queremos ir para margem do rio para matar tempo. Responde-mos os dois afirmamente.

Quem diria que a brisa da tarde é agradável, que sensação.

– Ei vocês o querem fazer no domingo? – Pergunta Fuu estendida na erva rasteira na margem do rio.

– Ei Ayaka e Fuu e se neste domingo fossemos a uma excursão? – Hisagi impulgado.

– Boa ideia, porque não? – Disse Fuu.

– Mas há um pequeno problema – Disse.

– Qual? – Pergunta Hisagi.

– Tem de vir um adulto connosco porque somos menores. – Respondi-lhe.

– Pois é, não tinha pensado nisso – Diz Hisagi um pouco desapontado.

– Já sei, vou perguntar aos meus pais aposto que não se importam de vir connosco.

– Fixe – Disseram os dois contentes.

– Há só mais uma coisa – Disse – fiquem contactáveis na net para depois combinarmos as coisas, ok?

– Ok – Diz Fuu.

– Na boa – Diz Hisagi.

Quando cheguei a casa falei com os meus pais, estes ficaram impulgados como duas crianças pequenas. Sugeriam-me vários lugares para visitar-mos um deles a Kyoto.

– Parece bem – Disse – Adorava conhecer Kyoto.

– Então prontos, fica assim combinado – Diz o meu pai contente. – Avisa a Fuu e o Hisagi ás 8:30 aqui em casa, ok?

– Sim.

Após o jantar corri de imediato para o meu quarto, a comunicar-lhes a onde ia-mos e a que horas eram para estar aqui em minha casa. Por causa da excitação não consegui pregar olho a noite toda.

De manhã ajudei o meu pai a por os mantimentos necessários para a excursão, ás 8:30 em ponto apareceram os meus amigos. Pelo caminho canta-mos, falamos daqueles concursos cómicos que davam na TV e de outras coisas.

A sensação que me invadia é inexplicável, não sei descreve-la.

– Pessoal já chega-mos – Diz o meu pai.

– Uau! Kyoto é lindo! – Disse maravilhada – Olha uma gueixa. Meu Deus como os seus quimonos são tão coloridos.

– Verdade – Diz Fuu sem palavras.

– Bem pessoal são 10:15 o que querem fazer ir primeiro ao museu de artes de Kyoto e depois almoçávamos ao pé do templo de Heian-Jingu ou querem ir outro lado? – Pergunta meu pai.

– Por mim ia-mos ao museu e depois almoçava-mos ao pé do templo Heian-Jingu. – Disse. – E vocês o que acham ? – Olhando para meus amigos.

– Sim por vamos. – Diz Fuu.

Hisagi concorda também.

O museu de arte de Kyoto é enorme tem obras de arte muito bonitas, por vezes juntávamos a um grupo para ouvir a explicação da guia acerca das obras em questão.

Quando saímos vinha-mos a comentar as obras que vi-mos lá dentro, sentamo-nos num bancos ao pé do templo Heian-Jingu almoçar, olhava para o céu azul pensativa.

– O que se passa Ayaka hoje estás um pouco pensativa? – Diz Fuu olhando para mim preocupada.

– Não é nada de mais apenas ainda ando á procura das respostas á minha perguntas. – Sorrindo-me.

– Que perguntas? – Pergunta Hisagi intrigado após ter ouvido a minha resposta.

– Fuu se pergunta-se o que é a felicidade e que significa ser feliz o que respondias? - Olhando para Fuu.

– Hum... – Pensando.

Reparei que ela ficou pouco intrigada com as minhas perguntas.

- Penso que as respostas ás tuas perguntas não estejam assim tão complicadas. No meu ver. – Diz Fuu sorrindo-se para mim.

– Como assim? – Disse intrigada.

– Olha vou dar-te um exemplo lembras-te daquele rapaz do 2º ano a quem o pai dele ganhou o 1º prémio da lotaria?

– Hum...sim lembro-me.

– Como tu sabes ele era arrogante com as pessoas e por causa disso nunca teve amigos.

– A quem o diz, Fuu. – Diz Hisagi a fazer uma careta de enjoado.

– Por ser arrogante e não ter amigos começou a "comprá-los", com dinheiro do pai, isso ainda durou algum tempo, mas por via do destino o seu pai perdeu uma boa parte desse dinheiro e esses supostos "amigos" nunca mais ligaram a ele acabou sozinho.

– Não estou aperceber? – Disse.

– O que quero dizer Ayaka é que ele por mais dinheiro que tive-se ele nunca ficou a saber o que é a felicidade na realidade ela não se compra, pois ela é feita por pequenos momentos com as pessoas com quem mais gostas.

– Feita com pessoas quem gostamos? – Disse pensativa.

– Sim com os teus pais, comigo, com Hisagi, ou até mesmo com o um animal. – Sorrindo-se.

– Começo a perceber – Disse.

– Esses pequenos momentos é que se tornam na nossa felicidade. – Olhando para o céu.

– Tu e Hisagi fazem-me feliz todos os dias, porque vocês partilham esses pequenos momentos comigo. – Sorrindo-se.

Fiquei surpreendida com a resposta da Fuu, ela em certa parte tinha razão. Também recordei-me do que dissera minha mãe já algum tempo e agora percebi o que queria dizer.

– E quando formos velhinhos falaremos desde momento e de muitos que iremos ter no futuro juntos.– Diz Hisagi sorrindo-se.

Quem diria que as respostas estivessem mais próxima do que eu pensava.

– Obrigada aos dois. - Sorrindo-me.

Quando regressamos da excursão eu, meu pai e minha mãe despedimo-nos de Fuu e Hisagi, no meu quarto pensas no que dissera Fuu e Hisagi, então peguei num pequeno pedaço de papel com as respostas ás minhas perguntas:

_**"O que é a felicidade?" **_

**_R:_** A felicidade é feita por pequenos momentos partilhados com as pessoas de quem mais gostamos.

_**"O que significa ser feliz?"**_

_**R: **_Ser feliz significa tiramos proveito desses pequenos momentos tornando-os na nossa própria felicidade.


	5. A Litter Sorrow

**Cap.05 -** A Litter Sorrow

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> 18+  
><strong>Géneros:<strong> Drama, DeathFic  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Mutilação, Tortura, Violência  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "Por vezes a morte é o único caminho que encontramos para saciar os nossos sofrimentos."

* * *

><p>O seu nome é Kayuka Wigura uma jovem rapariga de 17 anos de cabelo médio de cor castanho escuro, encontra-se no segundo ano da secundaria. Desde sempre foi vitima de bulling por parte dos seus colegas e em casa seus pais só discutiam por causa de trabalho ou dinheiro, quase ou nunca davam atenção a ela, as únicas vezes que faziam era quando tirava más notas na escola ou quando chegava atrasada a casa para comer. Nunca ouve nenhuma vez que lhe dissessem o quando tinham orgulho nela.<p>

Hoje é mais um dia igual a todos os outros para Kayuka.

– Mais um dia que acordo para este mundo cruel. - Toda encolhida em sua cama.

Na escola o cenário nunca muda, Ai uma das raparigas mais populares da escola mete-se sempre com ela, insultando-a e agredindo-a fisicamente, bem como as suas amigas. O seu único sito de conforto que tem é no terraço da escola, raramente aparece alguém por lá, porque dizem que está assombrado.

– Como a brisa da tarde é agradável aqui, o silencio é muito reconfortante - Sorrindo-se com uma leve tristeza.

Kayuka ouve um latido.

– Então, como vais Bu? – Sorrindo-se.

Bu é um pequeno cachorro de tons amarelado, que vive no terraço da escola. Foi num dia chuva que Kayuka o encontrou embrulhado numa mantinha, abandonado numa pequena caixa de cartão. Até á data é o único amigo de Kayuka.

– Tu serás sempre o meu melhor amigo. - Aconchegando-o ao seu peito.

Kayuka pensa que era a única a saber da existência de Bu, mas sentinelas a olhavam-na com malícia.

– Amanhã trago-te um brinquedo novo. – Olhando para ele.

Kayuka gostaria de ficar assim para sempre, como adoraria poder parar o tempo todas as vezes que ia até ao terraço.

– Gostava de ficar mais tempo contigo Bu, mas tenho de voltar a casa. – Com alguma tristeza.

Antes de se ir embora aconchegou Bu á sua mantinha pondo-o na caixa de cartão, despedindo-se com beijo na testa.

Em casa o cenário era sempre o mesmo, as discussões começavam sempre por algo insignificante, tomando proporções grandes, é nessas alturas que Kayuka vai para seu quarto deitar-se na cama, tapando os ouvidos á espera que acabe.

– Não aguento mais isto. – Com as lágrimas a escorrera-lhe pelo rosto abaixo.

Muitas vezes acabava por adormecer ainda com as lágrimas a escorem-lhe do rosto.

Mais outro dia que começa outra vez, para Kayuka. Tomou o pequeno almoço com os pais, antes de sair pôs o brinquedo novo dentro da mochila, que encontrara no lixo praticamente novo, para o Bu.

Ao chegar todos os alunos olhavam-na rindo-se na cara dela, bem como murmuravam. Ai foi ter com ela, com ar intimador.

– Ei, ó esquisita!

– Sim? – Olhando-a.

– Esqueces-te de ontem disto. – Mostrando a coleira a Bu ensanguentada.

– Isso é ! – Espantada. – A onde encontras-te? – Num tom serio.

– No terraço aonde querias que fosse? – Rindo-se.

– O que lhe fizeste? – Levantando-lhe a voz.

– Ó esquisita vê como me falar. – Agarrando-lhe o cabelo. – Vê-la se não quereres receber o mesmo tratamento que aquele cão idiota teve.

As amigas da rapariga popular começaram-se a riam-se bem como toda agente que se encontrava no corredor.

A única coisa que Kayuka fez após se soltar da mão de Ai, foi correr em direcção ao terraço. Lá viu o pior dos cenários que alguma vez tinha imaginado. Uma enorme poça de sangue que rodeava Bu, ao aproximar-se do pequeno nota que o seu crânio está aberto, bem como um pouco desfeito devido á pancada que teve. A única coisa que fez foi pegar nele aconchegando-o ao sei peito com as lágrimas a escorrem-lhe pelo rosto.

– Não pode ser verdade. Bu? – Mexendo-lhe nele com gentileza, para ver se ele mexia, mas sem efeito. – NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISTO! – Gritando bem alto.  
>Kayuka envolvei-o na sua mantinha pondo na sua caixinha, ao seu lado. Olhou toda a tarde para o horizonte com olhar vazio.<p>

– Eras o único que ainda mantia-me aqui neste mundo. – Olhando para ele muito entristecida.

Escondeu o rosto entre as suas pernas. Passado algum tempo sente uma leve brisa fria que lhe deu um arrepiou. Olha para horizonte, vê uma rapariga de cabelos longos de cor preta sentada na torre de água a olhar o horizonte.  
>Achou estranho como a rapariga já lá estava.<p>

– Como a paisagem do entardecer é linda vista daqui. – Diz a rapariga de cabelos longos, olhando para ela.

Kayuka olha-lhe com um olhar irritado.

– Já não chega o que tiraram-me, o que querem mais de mim? – Gritando-lhe.

A rapariga de cabelos longos desce da torre aproximando-se de Kayuka com os olhos semicerrados.

Kayuka por algum motivo começou a chorar outra vez.

– Tenho estado a observar-te. – Pondo a mão no seu ombro. – Eu apenas estou aqui por tua causa.

– Por minha causa? – Intrigada.

– Sim. – Sorrindo-se. – Diz-me o que vais fazer agora?

Kayuka pensou algum tempo antes de dar uma resposta concreta.

– Não tenho a certeza, mas a única coisa que sei é que já não há nada que me prenda aqui. – Olhando para Bu.

– Eu sei que os teus maiores desejos é ser livre e vingar-te das pessoas que te magoam.

– Como sabes isso? – Surpreendida.

– Como eu te disse eu estou aqui por tua causa, nada mais.

– Sim é verdade o que dizes, gostava de poder concretizar esses dois desejos.

A rapariga de cabelos longos sorri-se.

– Eu posso realizar os teus desejos, mas só há um senão.

– Qual?

– Em troca, quero algo que valha o mesmo que a tua vida.

Kayuka pensou um pouco mas não por muito tempo.

– Aceito, afinal já não tenho nada a perder.

– Muito bem tens cinco desejos para usar, mas atenção no ultimo desejo pensa bem, no que vais desejas.

– No ultimo desejo?

– Sim, é um conselho que deu-te. – Num tom serio.

A rapariga agarra-lhe o antebraço esquerdo, deslizando o a sua mão sobre ele.

– Amanhã já poderás usar.

– Ok. Obrigada penso eu.

A rapariga de cabelos longos nada disse apenas viu partir Kayuka com a pequena caixa de cartão.

Olhava para o horizonte com os olhos semicerrados.

– Não te preocupes, ela saíra-se bem, já á muito tempo que ela chamava-me, apenas foi uma questão de tempo para nos encontramo-nos. Afinal eras o único suporte que ainda mantida aqui. – Sorrindo-se para o pequeno vulto.

Kayuka faz um pequeno funeral a Bu enterrando-o ao pé num pequeno monte junto a uma flor de cerejeira.

– Descansa em paz meu amigo. – Fazendo uma pequena oração.

Em casa o espectáculo começara, e Kayuka vai para quarto, aproxima-se da janela olhando para lá fora.

– Amanhã será tudo diferente. – Com olhar serio.

Deitou-se na cama, adormecendo rapidamente.

O sol clareia o quarto de Kayuka, acordando-a, após de comer arranja-se para ir para a escola.

Quando chega como todos os dias, é agredida por um dos rapazes presentes.

– Vão se arrepender! – Num tom firme.

– Ai sim? E o que vais fazer? Bater-nos? – Rindo-se.

– Eu desejo que todos os presentes sintam na pele o que me fazem a mim todos os dias! – Num tom alto.

Nesse instante Kayuka sente um corte no seu antebraço esquerdo.

– O que se está a passar aqui? – Num tom medroso.

Cada um dos alunos começa apega num objecto involuntariamente, começando a investir uns contra os outros atacando sem impiedade. No final o cenário era macabro, havia sangue por tudo o lado, uns tinham crânios abertos, outros braços e pernas partidas, muitos deles tinha os rostos mutilados quase irreconhecíveis.

– O que fizeste? – Diz um dos sobreviventes horrorizado pela cena.

Kayuka passa por ele mostrando-lhe desprezo total.

No terraço ela observou com mais pormenor o antebraço esquerdo apresentava uma pequena cicatriz, suspirou olhando para o horizonte.

Antes de ir para casa quis ir á casa de banho para lavar o rosto.

– Olha, olha quem temos aqui... – Num tom malicioso.

– O que queres Ai? Já não chega o que me fizeste? – Irritada.

– Acho que ainda não chega. – Aproximando-se dela. – A única maneira de saciar-me é desapareceres. – Agarrando-o o braço com força.

Ai retira do seu bolso uma navalha, com movimento rápido faz um golpe no braço de Kayuka.

– Prendem-na. – Ordenado ás suas duas amigas.

Kayuka bem tentava soltar-se, mas em vão.

– Não te preocupes serei gentil contigo. – Passando língua na lâmina ensanguentada.

Nesse momento Kayuka olha-a com olhar neutro, o que a faz ficar irritada.

– Não me olhes com esses olhos! – Dando-lhe uma chapada.

– Diz-me e se fores tu a ficar no meu lugar? – Num tom serio.

– O que dizes? – Não percebendo.

– Eu desejo que sofras nas tuas próprias mãos.

Nesse instante Ai troca de o lugar com Kayuka. Há frente de Ai encontrava-se outro "eu" dela, apontando a navalha a si. Kayuka sente outra vez um corte no seu antebraço.

– O que fizeste sua vaca? – Apavorada.

– Eu nada, tu é que fizeste a ti própria.

– Soltem-me, estão ouvir-me. – Olhando para as suas amigas.

– É inútil tu agora estas na minha pele.

O olhar de pavor de Ai não afectava minimamente Kayuka. Ai é mutilada varias vezes pelo seu próprio "eu", cada grito que dava mais sangue se espalhava pelas paredes e chão da casa de banho.

No final as suas duas amigas ficaram aterrorizada, ao olharem para o corpo de Ai todo mutilada.

– Ai! – Tocando-lhe no rosto inanimado.

Kayuka vai-se embora, olhando o seu antebraço, apresentava mais um a cicatriz que se aproximava-se mais do seu pulso.

Ao sair da escola foi visitar Bu, fez uma pequena oração. Lá ouvi-o alguém a soluçar, era um rapaz de cabelo curto de cor ruivo escuro, vestia tons de preto.

– Estás bem? – Pondo a sua mão no ombro.

O rapaz olhou para ela, mas deu-lhe um pouco de desprezo. Kayuka conhecia bem aquela reacção de desconfiança.

– Conheço muito bem esse reacção. – Sentando-se ao seu lado. – É de quando alguém nós dá a mão, ficamos sempre ressoo-os das suas intenções.

O rapaz olha para Kayuka, espantado.

– Sim é verdade. – Falou por fim.

– Eu sou Kayuka e tu?

– Yoshi. – Com um sorriso.

– Este era o sitio favorito de Bu. – Com alguma tristeza.

– O que aconteceu-lhe? – Intrigado.

– Os alunos da minha escola, mataram-no. – Expressando ira.

– Mas que cruéis.

– Só o fizeram porque não gostam de mim.

Kayuka fez silencio por algum bocado.

– E tu o que fazes por aqui?

– Nada de mais, apenas tento sobreviver o dia a dia neste mundo cruel. – Olhando para horizonte. – A única coisa que ainda me mantém aqui preso a este mundo é a minha irmã mais nova apesar de estar internada no hospital. – Dando um pequeno sorriso amargo.

Foi nesse momento que Kayuka começou a pensar seriamente.

– Amanhã vens para aqui? – Diz Yoshi.

– Talvez, logo vejo. – Levantando-se, sorridente.

– Por mim é indiferente, eu estou sempre aqui.

A rapariga de cabelos longos observava em cima de um poste.

– Parece que já decidiu-se. – Com os olhos semicerrados.

Nessa noite Kayuka teve um sonho, via Yoshi em lágrimas com sua irmã inanimada ao colo, os dois saltaram do terraço do hospital, Kayuka ainda tentou impedi-lo, mas sem muito efeito a única coisa que vi-o, foi os dois corpos inanimados numa enorme poça de sangue, todos deformados de vido ao impacto.

Kayuka acorda sobre saltada toda suada, olhou o relógio já não faltava muito para levantar-se, por isso tomou um duche para refrescar-se, mais tarde tomou o pequeno-almoço e foi para a escola.

Na entrada uma multidão fazia rodianha á volta de do placar das novidades, aproxima-se lentamente, lá leu o slogan em destaque.

* * *

><p><strong>"JOVENS ESTUDANTES ACABAM NO MANICONIO APÓS TEREM ASSISTIDO A MORTE DOS SEUS COLEGAS"<strong>

* * *

><p>– Como é que todos de uma só vez foram parar ao manicómio? – Diz uma rapariga.<p>

– Não sei, mas pelo o que os peritos dizem, eles ficaram com medo de tudo e de todos. – Diz um rapaz.

– As amigas de Ai foram umas dessas raparigas, não foi? – Diz a rapariga, curiosa.

– Sim, elas disseram que agora não se conseguem ver-se ao espero, pois vem-lhe sempre á lembrança de Ai mutilada. E muito deles foram encontrados mortos nos seus próprios quartos.

– Só á uma coisa que não percebo, como é que ocorreu estás morte e o que levou a isso? – Diz a rapariga intrigada.

– Pelo que ouvi a policia diz que as mortes foram feitas pelos mesmo, e em relação aos suicídios ainda estão a apurar factos. – Diz o rapaz.

– Isso é um pouco intrigante – Diz a rapariga.

– É que ouvi...

Kayuka vai-se embora do sitio. No corredor vai a pensar no sonho que teve, e esbarra contra alguém.

– Desculpa, para a próxima vou ter mais cuidado. – Desculpando-se.

– Espero bem que sim. – Diz uma voz masculina com um tom serio.

Kayuka olha-o era nada mais nada menos que Kazuwa, a sua primeira paixão que tivera no primeiro ano, esta quando se declarou a ele, humilho-a em publico de tal forma que nunca mais quis saber de amores ou paixões.

– Kazuwa!

– A tua presença estragou-me a minha beleza. – Num tom zangado.

Kazuwa é conhecido na escola como "o" top model, pois a beleza física para ele é sagrada, emboneca-se sempre a todos os segundos e minutos. Aqueles que não são aprovados por ele, ignora-os praticamente, como ela.

Kayuka ainda hoje pergunta-se a si própria, como fora apaixonar-se pelo tipo daqueles.

– Ainda te lembres do dia em que foste humilhada. – Num tom malicioso.  
>Para além de Kayuka, houve muitas mais raparigas que sofreram com ele, não bastaria dizer apenas "<em>desculpa, mas não vai dar<em>" ou então "_Não desanimes tenho a certeza que um dia encontraras a tua cara metade_" ao invés de humilha-las.

– Diz-me uma coisa, o que te faz mais que os outros? A tua beleza? – Diz Kayuka num tom serio.

– Sim é a minha beleza que faz-me mais do que os outros. – Rindo-se.

– Sendo assim gostaria ver-te, menos bonito. – Sorrindo-se.

– Menos bonito? O que estás para ai dizer? – Não levando muito a serio.

– Logo verás, desejo que sintas na pele o que é ser humilhado.

Kayuka voltou a sentir outra vez o corte no antebraço, mas desta vez a dor foi um pouco mais intensa.

Os amigos de Kazuwa ficaram sem reacção.

– Kazuwa o teu rosto.

– O que se passa? – Intrigado.

Foi logo a correr para casa de banho para olhar-se no espelho.

– Não pode ser, isto não é verdade! – Em pânico.

O que Kazuwa via á sua frente não era ele, mas sim outra pessoa desfigurada, a onde tinha o seu cabelo liso, estava careca, a sua boca linda, deu lugar a uma boca torta com dentes desnivelados, a única coisa que não alterou-se foi os seus olhos azuis. Kazuwa saio disparado correndo pelo corredor, onde é humilhado constantemente pelas raparigas que humilhou.

– O que me fizeste? – Encolhei-se, escondendo o seu rosto.

– Eu não fiz nada, eu apenas expôs o teu verdadeiro "eu", nada mais.

Kayuka lembra-se que no primeiro ano Kazuwa faltava constantemente, os seus colegas diziam que ele gastou milhões de yens em cirurgias plásticas.

– Dá próxima vez que humilhares alguém lembra-te de como eras antes das cirurgias plásticas. – Voltando-lhe costas.

Kazuwa nada disse.

Ao pé da flor de cerejeira a onde Bu fora enterrado Yoshi encontrava-se lá tudo encolhido.

– Olá Yoshi, tudo bem? – Sentado-se ao pé dele.

– Não muito bem, na verdade. – Com ar triste.

– O que aconteceu? – Intrigada.

– A minha irmã teve uma recaída, e agora encontra-se nos cuidados intensivos.

Kayuka automaticamente lembra-se do sonho que teve.

– Os meus pais não querem saber dela dizem que é muito dispendiosa. – Num tom irritado. – Eu sou o único que se preocupa com ela de verdade mais ninguém. Se ela morrer eu não sei o que será de mim. – Com os olhos semicerrados.

– Não te preocupes tenho a certeza de que ela vai recuperar bem. – Diz Kayuka confiante.

– Espero que tenhas razão. – Sorrindo-lhe.

Yoshi começou a contar as suas pequenas e grandes aventuras com a sua irmã, bem como Kayuka com Bu. A tarde já caminhava para fim dando lugar ao anoitecer.

– Tenho de ir, já esta a ficar tarde.

– Ok, até amanhã. – Sorrindo-se.

Kayuka pensou logo que talvez para ela não ouve-se amanhã, mas de qualquer forma ela despede-se de Yoshi com um sorriso nos lábios.

A caminho de casa está olha para o céu estrelado, muito pensativa.

Em casa os seus pais começaram a discutir mais uma vez.

– Já chega! – Enfrentando-os.

Os dois olham-na surpreendidos.

– Desejo que vocês sofram e oiçam, o que sofri quando vocês os dois começavam a discutir todos os dias.

A dor do corte no antebraço, faz que Kayuka gema um pouco.

Na sala de estar os seus pais começaram a ouvir repetidamente as suas vozes, num ciclo vicioso.

– Kayuka, faz alguma coisa! – Diz sua mãe com as mãos nos ouvidos.

Nesse momento Kayuka começa-se a sentir muito cansada olha para manga do seu uniforme, estava encharcada em sangue, Kayuka desfalece, fazendo que o seu desejo acaba-se, os país dela socorrem-na.

– O momento chegou. – Diz a rapariga de cabelos longos levantando-se do topo da torre de Tokio.

Kayuka acorda passado um bocado, já não estava em casa mas no terraço do hospital.

– Vejo que já acordar-te. – Diz a rapariga de cabelos longos sorrindo-se para ela.

– O que aconteceu? – Confusa.

– Lembras-te do que eu te disse quando chegasses ao ultimo desejo? – Pondo-se de bruços.

– Sim, para reflectir no que iria desejar. – Aproximando-se dela.

– Sim é verdade. Vem comigo quero amostrar-te algo. – Agarrando-lhe pelo braço, puxando-a para baixo.

Kayuka fecha os olhos com medo.

– Aqui estamos.

Ao abrir vê os seus país ao lado do seu outro "eu" muito preocupados.

– Kayuka eu não contei-te tudo, acerca dos cinco desejos. – A olhar para ela. – No ultimo desejo é o desfecho de tudo. – Num tom serio. – Tu serás a única a decidir que desfecho quererás, por isso vou dar-te tempo para pensares.

Kayuka reflecte um pouco.

– Diz-me se eu decidir viver qual será o meu futuro? – Num tom serio.

– A isso não te sei responder.

– Compreendo. – Olhado para chão. – De qualquer forma já faz algum tempo que fiz a minha decisão.

– Basta dizeres.

– Desejo que Yoshi e sua irmã conheçam o que carinho de uma família e tenham uma vida melhor.

Após Kayuka citar o seu desejo o ultimo golpe aparece no pulso na sua outra "eu", os seus pais chamam por um médico, porque estava a esvaíra-se em sangue. A confusão estalava-se no quarto.

– Pode-mos ir. – Voltando-se de costas.

– Ok.

No terraço a rapariga de cabelos longos observava a pequena esfera que tinha na mão.

– O que isso que tens na mão? – Intrigada.

– É a tua alma.

– Minha alma?

– Sim a tua alma, ela vale tanto como a tua vida. – Sorrindo. - É um bem precioso.

Kayuka lembra-se logo do que dissera naquele dia que se conheceram.

– Diz-me porque não escolhes-te viver? – Diz a rapariga intrigada.

– Podes achar-me mal o que vou dizer, mas...- Fazendo uma pausa. – Quando era viva nunca ninguém quis saber de mim, agora é a vez deles sofrem e de pesar na consciência o que fizeram. – Num tom serio. – Achas que podias fazer-me um favor?

A rapariga de cabelos longos responde-lhe afirmamente com a cabeça.

– Podias deixar uma leve recordação de mim a Yoshi, eu não quero que sofra com a minha morte.

– Claro.

– Fico feliz por ter conseguido responder ao seu chamamento. – Contente por o seu sonho não ter-se realizado. – No meu caso tu foste a única a ouvir-me. – Olhando para ela. – Muitas vezes chama-mos por alguém, mas nem sempre ouvem-nos e é quando tu apareces.

A rapariga de cabelos longos nada disse apenas ouviu-a.

– Suponho que esteja na hora, não? – Olhando para o horizonte.

– Acho que ainda não?

– Como assim?

– Há aqui um amigo teu á tua espera. – Diz a rapariga de cabelos longos desvendando o mistério.

– BU! – Felicíssima. – Meu amigo. – Aconchegando ao seu peito. - Agora sim, sinto-me completa. – Sorrindo-se para Bu.

Kayuka pela primeira vez na vida que sentia-se tranquila.

– Agora sou livre.

Os dois desaparecem no horizonte. A rapariga de cabelos longos vai ter Yoshi aonde dormia ao lado da sua irmã. Passo-lhe a mão devagar pela testa dele, recriando pequenas lembranças de Kayuka.

– Deve ser o suficiente. – Indo-se embora.

No topo da torre de Tokio ela sentava-se á escuta passivamente, á espera que alguém a chama-se de novo.

_"Por vezes a morte é o único caminho que encontramos para saciar os nossos sofrimentos."_


	6. Um Pequeno Mal Entendimento

**Cap.06 - **Um Pequeno Mal Entendimento

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> 18+  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Comédia, Romance, Yaoi  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "O que acontece quando cometemos um pequeno erro insignificante?"

* * *

><p>Como odeio acordar cedo, levanto-me sempre com muita dificuldade e sonolento.<p>

Pôs-me a caminho da casa de banho para refrescar o meu rosto ensonado, para acordar de um vez por todas.

Tomei o pequeno-almoço devagar, já que o "resmungam" da casa não estava. Porque quando está é sempre todo á presa o que odeio.

Enquanto comia o meu telemóvel começou a tocou, vi quem era, fiz logo cara de enterro, pois era o "resmungam" Ryutarou Shiroyama.

Ele é amigo de faculdade do meu irmão. Para meu azar tive de ficar em sua casa, por causa do estágio de faculdade do meu irmão.

No dia em que o meu irmão falou com ele, reprovou-me logo.

– É só por uns meses, ele pode ajudar-te nas tarefas domesticas. – Tentando convence-lo.

– Ok, - Suspirando. - ele pode ficar mas só porque é o teu irmão.

– Obrigada Ryutarou, fico a dever-te esta. – Contentíssimo. – Koji – Aproximando-se de mim. – vais ter de ficar aqui durante alguns meses, com Ryutarou. – Olhei-o. – Não te preocupes ele é boa pessoa.

Não sei a onde é que o meu irmão viu a bondade nele, até agora a única "bondade" que vi dele, foi em dar-me ordens para tudo, é muito irritante mas tenho que aguentar, é só mais por uns meses.

Atendi.

– POR QUE RAIOS É QUE DEMORAS-TE TANTO A ATENDER! – Gritando-me ao ouvido.

_Meu deus quase fiquei surdo._

– O que queres afinal?

– Que comer um sukiyaki, ao jantar por isso vai comprar os ingredientes.

_Mas que grande lata._

– Ok, não te preocupes.

Olhei irritado para o calendário pois sabia que amanhã o "resmungam" fazia anos. Para dizer a verdade não tenho a mínima vontade de lhe oferecer nada.

Vesti-me para ir para a escola, lá consigo abstrair-me um pouco, bem como no meu part-time. O tempo parece que voa quando não estou em casa.

Quando acabei o meu turno foi ao supermercado, lembro-me como o meu irmão falava sempre dele positivamente. Quando anuncio-me que tinha de ir para fora por causa do estágio da faculdade, e que tinha de ficar com ele não pôs nenhuma objecção. Mas agora arrependo-me por ter ficado calado.

Em casa as luzes já estavam acesas, fiquei logo sem vontade de ir para casa. Cada passo que dava prolongava mais a caminhada. Abri a porta lá estava ele a ver TV.

– Porque demoras-te tanto, tenho fome? – Exigindo sem olhar para mim.

_Cá vamos nós outra vez._

– Ok, tem calma vou já fazer. – Dirigindo-me á cozinha sem grande vontade.

_Como tenho saudades do meu irmão_. O tempo parecia que não queria passar.

– Hum... o cheirinho já se sente bem. – Ao meu lado.

– Mas que raio? – Assustando-me deixando cair água a ferver em cima da mão de Ryutarou. – Desculpa-me! – Pegando rapidamente em sua mão pondo-lhe em água fria.

Fui buscar uma pequena ligadura e creme para queimaduras. Na cozinha Ryutarou estava sentado em uma das cadeiras.

– Já viste o que aconteceu, por teres-me assustado. – Pondo-lhe a pomada na mão.

– A culpa é tua, por seres um medricas de primeira categoria. – Com a bochecha poisada na palma da mão, olhando-me com algum desprezo.

_Aquilo foi a ultima gota_. Levantei-me quando acabei de lhe por a ligadura á volta da mão.

– Já chega! Estou farto! – Com o punho fechado, irritado. – Está é a ultima vez que me tratas assim. – Virando-lhe costas. – Vou-me embora, daqui de vez.

– Para onde vais? – Não levando-me a serio.

– Para qualquer lado menos aqui.

No meu quarto comecei a fazer a mala com grande velocidade, na porta principal Ryutarou bloqueava a passagem com os braços cruzados.

– Podes sair da frente? – Não encarando-o.

– E se eu não o fizer, o que fazes? – Com tom desafiante.

– Irei tirar-te á força. – Determinado.

O seu riso deixou-me ainda mais determinado. Tentei afasta-lo da porta, com toda as minhas forças, apenas movi-o escassos centímetros.

– É só isso que consegues fazer. – Rindo-se.

Sentei-me na entrada porque sabia que não ia para nenhum lado.

– Afinal diz o porquê de tratas-me assim? Que eu saiba nunca te fiz mal nenhum. – Olhando para ele.

Nada disse apenas olhava-me com olhar profundo. Foi nesse instante que investi outra vez nele, agora com mais efeito. O que não contava é que Ryutarou investi-se contra mim. Prendendo-me os dois pulsos ao chão da casa, ficando sobre mim a olhar-me fixamente.

– Solta-me. – Tentando.

– Ainda não compreendes-te.

– Do que estás a falar? – Não percebendo.

Nesse momento os lábios de Ryutarou envolvem os meus, surpreendendo-me. O seu beijo era tão profundo, que me deixei levar pelo momento.

– Eu gosto de ti Koji. – Deixando-me um pouco ofegante.

_Ele gosta de mim? Mas como? Sempre pensei que me odeia-se, por causa da maneira como tratava-me._

– Não me odeias? – Disse num tom baixo.

– A onde tiras-te essa ideia? – Soltando-me.

_Agora é que não estou aperceber nada._

– A onde tirei?- Olhando feito parvo.

– Sim – Sentando-se ao meu lado.

– Hum... – Á procura de uma resposta melhor.

Ryutarou suspira desiludido.

– Lembras-te do dia em que conhecemo-nos em casa do teu irmão?

– Sim, mas o que tem? – Não chegando lá.

– Eu tive logo um fraquinho por ti. – Um pouco envergonhado.

_Como é possível que este homem fique tão fofo envergonhado._

– Eu era para ter dito-te nesse dia se querias sair comigo, mas por sem queres eu ouvi-te falar, com alguém. Disseste não gostava de homem muito meigos nem muito passivos, por isso é que mudei a minha maneira de ser contigo.

Fiquei boquiaberto, com a sua explicação.

– Percebes-te todo mal Ryutarou.- Aproximando-me dele. – Aquilo que ouvis-te foi um dialgo de uma fic minha. – Explicando-lhe.

– De uma Fic tua? – Surpreendido.

– Sim, eu quando estou escrevo histórias tenho a mania de falar alto quando faço os diálogos das personagens.

Ryutarou não sabe o que responder apenas põe a mão no seu rosto rindo-se.

– Desculpa-me se criei alguma confusão na tua cabeça, não era a minha intenção. – Sorrindo-me.

Ryutarou abraça-me com força.

– Quando o teu irmão disse que vinhas para cá fiquei super contente, porque era a minha oportunidade de ficar junto a ti. – Num tom reconfortante. – Quando vi-te determinado a ires-te embora, não sabia o que fazer para impedir-te.

Nesse momento abracei Ryutarou tranquilizando-o. Esta confusão toda por causa da minha boca grande.

Ryutarou beijar-me outra vez nos lábios, passando para o meu pescoço, com toque suave, deita-me no chão continuou a beijar-me ao longo do meu corpo. Soltava pequenos gemidos nas zonas mais sensíveis por onde Ryutarou tocava-me.

– Espera Ryutarou. – Parando-o um pouco preocupado.

– Não te preocupes, Koji, eu serei gentil. – Sussurrando-me ao ouvido.

Este foi a minha primeira vez, não sei descrever o conjunto de emoções que senti naquele momento foi algo incrível que nunca esquecerei.

Na manhã seguinte acordei em sua cama, Ryutarou já não se encontrava lá, senti um leve cheiro a comida. Desci até á cozinha.

– Bom dia Koji. – Sentado á mesa.

Fiquei espantado, pela variedade de comida que havia em cima da mesa.

– Foste que fizeste isto todo?

– Sim, achavas que eras o único a saber cozinhar? – Sorrindo-se.

De repente lembrei-me que com todo isto esqueci-me de lhe comprar um presente de aniversario.

– O que se passa por que estás tão agitado? – Intrigado.

– Ainda perguntas, sabes que dia é hoje?

– Sim dia 19 de Novembro.

Fiquei um pouco desiludido com a sua resposta vaga.

– Hoje é teu aniversario. – Explicando-lhe. - e ainda não comprei-te nada. – Voltando-me de costas para ele.

Ryutarou abraça-me pelas costas rindo-se baixinho.

– Não te preocupes com isso, a tua presença já é um grande presente para mim.

Fiquei todo vermelho que nem um tomate. Reparei que a ligadura da sua mão estava a sair.

– A ligadura?

Este observou-a.

– Senta-te ai que eu vou buscar uma nova.

Trouxe para a cozinha o estojo de primeiros socorro, Ryutarou dá-me a sua mão, para fazer-lhe o curativo, vi que queimadura sarava bem.

– Mais uns dia, e a tua mão fica nova outra vez. – Sorrindo-me.

– Obrigada. – Num tom profundo.

È a primeira vez que ele agradece-me. Agora sim _este_ é Ryutarou de que o meu irmão falava-me sempre.

– De nada. – Corando. – Estás pronto. – Acabando.

Ryutarou continuou a comer o seu pequeno almoço quanto fui ao quarto. Lembrei-me que na minha mala tinha um cachecol em tons escuros, nunca gostei muito dele por ser escuro. Peguei nele e achei que seria ideal para o Ryutarou já que adora roupa escura. Improvisei um embrulho que lá tinha e fui ter com ele.

– Ryutarou, toma isto é para ti. – Entregando o embrulho.

– Eu não te tinha dito que não era preciso. - Hesitante.

– Mas aceita, por favor.

– Se insistes... – Pegando nele.

Abriu o embrulho esbouçando um sorriso.

– Era para tê-lo deitado fora, mas eu nunca mais lembrei-me dele até hoje. Eu sei que gostas de tons escuros, foi por isso que ofereci-te.

– Adorei, obrigada. – Levantando-se da cadeira envolvendo-me nos seus braços.

– Parabéns Ryutarou.

Talvez agora os dias não custem tanto a passar como dantes.


	7. Do You Know Who I Am?

**Cap.07 - **Do You Know Who I Am?

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Drama  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "No final acabamos sempre por conhecer-mos, porque é algo que é inevitável."

* * *

><p>Todos os dias os observo desde um ponto alto. Observo-os atentamente o que fazem no seu dia a dia.<p>

Alguns deles consideram-me sua amiga, outros sua inimiga. Nunca me importei muito com isso porque de qualquer forma irei sempre ter com eles mesmo que queiram ou não.

_Leitor já sabe quem eu sou? Não? Então vou dar mais umas pistas._

* * *

><p>A única amiga que tenho é a solidão, e a melancolia é a minha felicidade.<p>

Muitos deles temem-me porque sempre que apareço, levo sempre alguém que é lhes muito querido.

_E agora, leitor já tem alguma ideia de quem eu seja? Ainda não! Então vou dar-lhe ainda mais algumas pistas._

* * *

><p>Algumas pessoas tentam de tudo para escapar de mim, mas por mais que tentem nunca conseguiram escapar, porque é algo inevitável.<p>

Mas quando isso acontece muitos deles imploram-me para não os levar, no meu ver talvez isso seja a parte mais chata de este trabalho que nunca desejei.

_Leitor agora de certeza já sabe quem eu sou, verdade? Não? Ok...desisto._

* * *

><p><em>Então sendo assim não se preocupe com isso, porque quando o seu tempo chegar, você ira conhecer-me pessoalmente, e ai saberá quem eu sou realmente até lá fique pensando quem eu sou... <em>


	8. Sweet Silence

**Cap.08 - **Sweet Silence

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> +16  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "Apenas queria ter aquele tão desejado doce silêncio para sempre."

* * *

><p>Era sempre a mesma coisa, aquele <em>ruído<em> de fundo, que se propagava sempre até ao meu quarto apesar de ter sempre a porta fechada era algo que incomodava-me. Aquele _ruído_ sempre existiu desde que nasci, mas quando era mais pequeno aquele _ruído_ de fundo era mais agradável, agora é insuportável.

Cada canto da casa que percorro o _ruído_ faz questão de acompanhar-me, mas fora dela o _ruído_ desvanece por completo, o que agrada-me. Mas quando volto a casa o _ruído_ aparece outra vez.

Eu já comecei a pensar numa maneira de acabar de vez com aquele _ruído_, mas ainda não sei ao certo como o fazer, mas de uma coisa tenho a certeza que aquele _ruído_ ira desaparecer de uma vez por todas. Foi na noite de sexta para sábado que consegui descobrir como solucionar o meu "problema".

Hoje ao acordei pela primeira vez aquele _ruído_ de fundo tinha desaparecido de vez.

O silêncio que banhava a casa era muito agradável, fui até ao quarto dos meus pais, eles ainda dormiam, bem como a minha irmãzinha e os meus tios, continuavam imóveis nas suas camas.

Hoje é sábado, tomei o pequeno almoço apreciando o silêncio, antigamente este era dia da semana, em que o _ruído_ de fundo era mais intenso, mas isso acabou de vez.

Liguei a tv para ver o que dava, mas para dizer a verdade não dava nada de jeito, encostei-me para trás no sofá e comecei a rir-me do meio do nada, porque ainda não acreditava que aquele maldito _ruído_ de fundo tinha desaparecido de vez. Olhei para a parede que estava á minha frente, levantei-me até ela e nela escrevi "Sweet Silent" e voltei a sentar-me outra vez no sofá, fechei os meus olhos para apreciar ainda mais este tão desejado silêncio durante mais algum tempo, pois sabia que não ia durar muito tempo.

Lá fora oiço carros aproximarem-se da minha casa, bem como passos rápidos de pessoas. A porta da minha casa é derrubada e olho para as pessoas que entraram com algum desapreço nos meus olhos estes pedem-me para os acompanhar e assim o fiz.

* * *

><p><strong>20 de Junho de 2014 <strong>

_**Jovem assassino mata a sangue frio sua própria família.**_

Jovem rapaz de 18 anos assassina sua família a sangue frio. Muitos dos seus vizinhos delegaram que a família do jovem estava sempre em conflito por desentendimento e que algumas delas a policia teve de intervir.

A policia delegou que as vitimas foram esfaqueadas até á morte nos seus próprios quartos e que suas bocas e olhos foram cozidos com linhas de ponto cruz.

A frase bizarra "Sweet Silent" que foi encontrada escrita na sala de estar a policia delegou que o assassino escreveu-a com o sangue das vitimas.

O interrogatório que foi feito ao jovem rapaz, este delegou apenas que "_queria acabar com aquele _ruído_ de fundo que era insuportável_"

Alguns psicólogos dizem que este macabro assassinato tem haver com acumular de raiva que teve durante ao longo dos anos e talvez a falta de atenção por parte dos adultos.

O jovem será levado a julgamento no próximo dia 25 deste mês para ouvir a sua sentença.

* * *

><p>No dia do julgamento quando estava a ser ouvido o juiz perguntou-me se estava arrependido pelo que tinha feito. Eu apenas respondi-lhe "<em>Eu não me arrependo-me pelo o que fiz eu apenas queria livra-me daquele<em> ruído_ de vez e assim fiz._" Olhando para ele. "_Eu apenas queria apreciar uma vez na minha vida o que é ter aquele doce silêncio á minha volta. Aliás até gostei do silêncio que invadiu-me os ouvidos._" Sorrindo-me para ele.

O juiz deu-me uma pena pesada, mas não importei, talvez fosse o rapaz mais jovem a ter uma pena pesa, mas isso também já não me importa. Porque agora terei todo o tempo do mundo para apreciar este tão desejado doce silêncio.


	9. Never Too Late To Start Over

**Cap.09 - **Never Too Late To Start Over

* * *

><p><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Drama, Yaoi  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "Nunca é tarde para recomeçar de novo, apenas temos de deixar ir aqueles que já há muito partiram."

* * *

><p>Mais um dia banhado pela chuva. Encontrava-me na sala de aula, aonde o professor explicava a matéria, sem muito interesse na minha opinião. Não é que odiasse a disciplina pelo contrario até é a minha disciplina favorita, ou melhor dizendo era a minha disciplina favorita.<p>

Sem a presença_ dele _aqui, os meus dias tornaram-se como o dia de hoje chuvoso e acinzentado sem cor alguma.

O toque para almoçar já se ouvia pela escola toda. Na cantina almoçava sozinho, por vezes olhava para o meu lado direito, era onde _ele_ costumava-se sentar comigo fazendo-me companhia, contando-me algumas piadas ou novidades.

Depois das aulas acabarem costumava-mos apanhar o comboio juntos, já que morávamos no mesmo bairro, era o nosso sitio favorito porque a extensa multidão cobria-nos, e assim podíamos estar de mãos dadas até que o comboio chega-se, mas agora apenas o que sinto na minha mão é um ligeiro vazio.

Conhecemo-nos no nosso primeiro ano da secundária, nesse mesmo dia partilhei com _ele_ o livro de leitura já que tinha esquecido do meu em casa. O que mais saltou-me mais á vista em relação a _ele_ foi o seu sorriso, era como de um anjo. Notei isso quando ele salvou-me de ser buliado pelos alunos mais velhos. Foi na enfermaria a cuidar _dele _que comecei ter aquela sensação estranha, em que o meu coração batia aceleradamente, ainda demorei algum tempo a mentalizar-me que estava apaixonado por _ele_. Já para não dizer que levei alguns meses a declara-me a _ele_, pois não sabia ao certo se _ele_ sentia a mesma coisa por mim.

Houve uma ocasião que nós fomos visitar o planetário para ver as estrelas no céu estrelado da noite, nessa noite vimos uma estrela cadente. Eu estava fascinado com todo isto, _ele_ sabia bem que adorava astronomia pois tinha partilhado isso com _ele_. Não sabia descrever a máxima felicidade que tinha. Sentamo-nos num dos bancos a comer uma sandes e no meio do nada _ele_ declara-se a mim com a maior naturalidade do mundo, o que fez engasgar-me porque apanhou-me de supressa. Ele poisou sua mão em cima da minha agarrando-a firmemente. Eu apenas sorri-me, e contei-lhe que já alguns meses tinha sentimentos por _ele_, a única coisa que fez foi dar-me o seu sorriso angelical.

Nessa noite dê-mos o nosso primeiro beijo sobre o seu estrelado, foi algo magico. Hoje ainda lembro-me daquela sensação maravilhosa como se tivesse sido ontem, quando a minha mente está vazia de pensamentos.

Na estação de comboios quando encaminhava-me para casa lembrei da nossa primeira zanga que tivemos, para dizer a verdade a maior parte delas foi por causa dos meus ciúmes estúpidos, isto por causa das raparigas á volta _dele_. Houve uma vez que apanhei uma das raparigas a beija-lo, o que irritou-me profundamente, dessa vez íamos quase acabando, mas _ele_ de alguma forma consegui-o dar a volta.

Agora que penso nisso foi uma estupidez ter-me irritado daquele maneira por algo tão insignificante, porque agora sem ti aqui aquelas discussões já não têm muito significado. Lembro-me de como gostavas de levar-me a vários sítios, mas principalmente o que adorava mais nessas saídas era a tua cultura geral e de como explicavas ao pormenor as coisas com grande entusiasmo, como eras tão fofo. Após termos feito um anos de namoro compramos a meias aqueles dois anéis de prata com os nossos nomes gravados neles.

Hoje ainda uso esse anel apesar de _ele_ não estar mais aqui ao meu lado. As pequenas gotas da chuva que começavam a caiam sentias no meu rosto, por isso abri o chapéu de chuva, já não faltava muito para ir visitá-lo, para dizer a verdade já estava á porta do cemitério é a primeira vez que venho aqui desde a morte _dele_.

Lembro-me que foi num dia como este, que tudo desmoronou-se para nós os dois. Foi aquele maldito carro branco que não parou no sinal, quando este ficou vermelho para ele. A única que vi depois do choque foi _ele_ estendido ao meu lado, queria chama-lo, mas as palavras não saiam vi a minha mão cheia de sangue, as pessoas curiosas que passavam pela rua aproximavam-se bem como as ambulâncias. Nesse momento perdi as consciência e só dias depois já no hospital é que acordei, foi o médico que explicou-me o que tinha acontecido. Ele também delegou-me que teria de fazer fisioterapia, porque a pancada que tinha levado nas pernas danificou-as um pouco.

Ainda perguntei-lhe por _ele_ para saber como estava, aquela expressão pesada que o médico fez, nunca esqueci até hoje. Foi nesse dia que os nossos sonhos e projectos futuros que tínhamos simplesmente acabaram ali naquele hospital.

O médico dá-me seus sentimentos, é claro que não acreditei nas palavras dele, e o que fiz logo em seguida foi sair da cama é claro que fui direito ao chão, porque as pernas não respondiam-me, então arrastei-me até á porta do meu quarto chamando pelo _teu_ nome com as lágrimas a caírem-me do rosto. É claro que o médico chamou logo as enfermeiras e deu-me um calmante depois de estar na cama.

Desde esse dia nunca mais fui a mesma pessoa, hoje em dia ainda sinto pequeno vazio no interior do meu corpo. Os dias que passei no hospital pareciam uma eternidade, porque só deixavam-me sair de lá quando conseguisse andar foi por isso que não consegui ir ao _teu_ funeral. Várias noites as lágrimas viram-me aos olhos no quarto do hospital antes de sair de lá.

Inúmeras vezes perguntei a mim mesmo porque deus levou-te a ti e não aos dois. O teu nome escrito na campa, fez-me lembrar de como tenho saudades do _teu_ toque bem como dos _teus _beijos, e não sei se conseguirei continuar assim por mais tempo neste mundo...

– Meu jovem, o que se passa? Estás bem? – Diz um velho homem a limpar a campa ao lado da dele.

– Mais ou menos. – Com uma voz baixa.

– Foi alguém importante que perdes-te? – Olhando para o nome da campa.

– Sim, muito importante.

– Estou haver. – Continuando a limpar a campa ao lado da dele. – Já faz algum tempo que também perdi a minha mulher. – Olhando para campa com ligeiro sorriso triste nos lábios. – Ela sempre foi uma aventureira ao contrario de mim, penso que foi isso que nos uniu.

– Estou haver. Uma das coisas que gostava muito nele era o seu riso angelical. – Olhando para campa dele com os olhos semicerrados. – Mas este vazio que permanece...é algo tão sofredor...

– Compreendo o que queres dizer... – Olhando para mim. – A minha mulher sempre disse-me para continuar a ser feliz, mesmo se algum dia não estivesse aqui comigo. – Suspirando. – È mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas mesmo assim ainda hoje estou a trabalhar nisso.

– Hum...Como fez? – Intrigado.

– Simplesmente deixei-a a ir. – Olhando para mim.

– Deixou-a a ir? – Surpreendido com a sua resposta.

– Sim, não nos adiante estarmos sempre a viver num passado que já não vai voltar e que já não podemos modificar, porque única coisa que esse passado pode dar-nos é apenas as lembranças e as recordações que fez-mos. Eu não estou a dizer que recordar ou lembrar é algo mau, mas apenas devíamos "fechar" a porta do passado e olhar para a porta do presente, para assim podermos abrir a porta do futuro.

– Compreendo.

– Nunca é tarde para recomeçar de novo para ser feliz novamente. – Sorrindo-se para mim. – A única coisa que tens de fazer é deixa-lo ir, mas isso só tu o podes fazer.

Nada disse apenas fiquei pensativo. O velho homem afasta-se de mim despedindo-se. As coisas que ele disse tinham algum sentido, por mais que chore, por mais que lamente a morte _dele_, ele nunca mais vai voltar ao mundo dos vivos.

Agora lembro-me que houve uma vez _ele_ disse-me que a minha felicidade era também sua felicidade. E o que tenho feito até agora não tem contribuído muito para a felicidade dos dois.

– Desculpa-me, - Olhando para a campa. - O que tenho feito até agora tem sido uma idiotice, verdade? De certeza se esteve-se aqui dirás que estava a ser um grande parvo, verdade? – Rindo-me. – Não existe mal em recordar-te de vez enquanto, verdade? – Tirando o anel dele do meu bolso. – Esta na hora de deixar-te ir, verdade? – Dando um pequeno beijo no anel dele com as lágrimas a caírem-me dos olhos. – E erguer a cabeça para o futuro que me espera, verdade?

Poisei o anel na campa dele e depois o meu que levava no dedo. O céu aclarava um pouco e o sol quis iluminar um pouco o ambiente, fechei o meu chapéu de chuva e olhei para céu azulado, a pequena brisa que pairava no ar fez dançar o meu cabelo um pouco. O som do leve vento que tocava nas folhas das arvores era agradável.

– Obrigada Hiro. – Diz uma leve voz masculina.

Nesse mesmo instante olhei para o meu lado direito, não acreditava no que os meus olhos amostravam, era _ele_ esboçando aquele sorriso angelical para mim. Nada disse apenas retribui-lhe com meu sorriso. E pouco tempo depois _ele_ desaparece subtilmente.

Volto a olhar outra vez para céu azul e aquele vazio que sentia de certa forma diminui ligeiramente. Talvez era isto que precisava de fazer.

Aquele dias cinzentos que costumava pintar o céu, talvez agora tornem-se mais coloridos, com este novo recomeço.

_"Acabou...mas não estou triste, estou feliz, pois aconteceu e tenho esperança de um novo recomeço."_


End file.
